A. Field of the Invention
The invention described herein relates to methods and devices for providing a variable gain amplifier having improved gain linearity.
B. Description of the Related Art
Variable gain amplifiers (VGA) are used in numerous circuits to provide a desired amount of gain under varying conditions. One common use of VGAs is in automatic gain control (AGC) circuits to adjust the level of an incoming signal to the appropriate level for further processing. For example, the VGA may adjust the signal level to ensure the signal lies within the optimal dynamic range of an analog to digital converter. The VGA may be required to have a wide dynamic range, and may need to rapidly adjust to changing signal conditions.